


Ankle Deep

by VenomQuill



Series: Of Fruit and Trees [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute evil, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Evil Chara (Undertale), Gen, Nice Flowey (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk Fairclough falls into the Underground. Scared and injured, they call for help. Who else to answer but the pessimistic spirit of a long-dead child and a talking houseplant?
Series: Of Fruit and Trees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552078
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ankle Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddkxiup

_Birds were singing through the trees. Flowers bloomed in the undergrowth. Storm clouds grumbled above. A small figure pushed through the leaves and shrubbery into a cave. A few steps forward and a shoe caught on a vine. The figure plummeted into the dark._

A large, shaky breath escaped the little body laying on a bed of golden flowers. The little one sneezed and slowly pushed herself up to her knees. She pulled herself to her feet and took a shaky step forward before her legs gave out and she collapsed. She pulled herself to her elbows and looked back. Scarlet contrasted gold. The petals of the flowers bowed under the weight of the child and liquid life. Tears stung the edges of the girl’s eyes.

She did as any almost-teen would do.

She tipped her head back and cried for help.

…

“HELP!” she screamed again, her boisterous voice bouncing off the walls of the enclosed cave and the small tunnel feeding into it. “HELP, PLEASE! Somebody…! Anybody…! Help…”

 _“But nobody came,”_ a voice, sharp as a blade and just as cold, whispered in her ear.

The girl perked up and looked around. Standing beside her, hands clasped behind her back and ruby eyes on the girl, was another child. This one was a year or so older and a few inches taller. She held her lanky body up with pride, only making herself look bigger than she actually was. “Oh, thank you! C-can you help me? Please, I-I hurt my leg and–”

 _“No,”_ interrupted the other child. _“I cannot. I have no physical body. Even if I wanted to, I cannot.”_

Yes, upon closer inspection, she found the girl to be translucent. In fact, she could hardly make out the red sweater with a large golden band tucked into her dark reddish brown pants and clasped tight around her collar and cuffs. Her perpetually messy reddish-brown hair lay over her shoulders and framed her face.

“H-how?” the girl whimpered. “Please, I don’t know what to do! M-my leg really hurts a-and I don’t know where I am. Are you an angel? Can you help me?”

 _“No,”_ said the child. _“I am not an angel and I cannot help you, do you not understand?”_ The spirit’s voice turned sharp in impatience.

The hurt child nodded. “O-okay. Okay, I understand. Um… I’m F-Frisk, by the way. I’ll just, um… leave?” Frisk turned to the tunnel–the only feasible exit out of the cave.

 _“That is your only escape, Frisk,”_ the spirit agreed. _“Now it is do or die.”_

Frisk gulped and turned to the tunnel. “O-okay.” Frisk bit her lip and looked around. A branch she had been carrying lay on the ground a few feet away. Frisk struggled up to her knees–one knee as her other lay behind her–and crawled to the object. Frisk, taking deep breaths, gripped the stick and pushed herself up. She bit her lip and, glancing back at the unmoving, unblinking spirit, limped into the tunnel. Red smeared the stone behind her as she moved.

Frisk stopped as she left the tunnel into a wide cavern. A small beam of light trickled onto a patch of grass. As Frisk neared, a singular golden flower bloomed, its tattered petals throwing shade with dappled light on the ground beneath it. Frisk stopped, frozen in shock. The flower straightened its stem and _stared_ at her. Rather than stamen, a white face with two big eyes and a mouth slightly agape stared back at her.

Frisk blinked. “Wh… what…?”

“Uuuuuuuuh…” the flower gulped and looked her over. He spoke in a rather high-pitched voice, “W-were you the one calling for help?”

Frisk bit her lip and nodded. “Y-yeah. What are you?”

The flower chuckled, though it was rather uneven and high pitched. “I-I guess I didn’t introduce myself. Hehe.” The flower cleared his throat and straightened up. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! F-Flowey the Flower! Um, who are you?”

“Frisk,” the young human stated. “Why can you talk?”

“Well, you’re in the Underground,” Flowey informed them. “Monsters take all kinds of forms, you know.”

“M-monsters?” Frisk squeaked. “Oh no.”

“I-it’s okay!” Flowey started. “Um! Well, it’s really not. But, uh, I can help you! Underground, monsters can be cruel and vicious. B-but I’m sure if we work together, we can make it through here!”

Frisk looked down at her leg. “U-um… I don’t know. I’m hurt. Can you help me? Please?”

Flowey popped into the ground and reappeared, closer this time. A little vine curled out of the ground and pulled up the pants leg that covered her injured leg. “Oh… oh, that looks bad. Um! I mean! I’m sure it’s going to be fine. Probably! Yeah!” Flowey grinned at Frisk. “You just need, uh… well! I can help! I remember watching my mom heal people before. She mended a broken leg once. N-not that you have a broken leg! It’s not broken, probably! Oh golly, I’m bad at this. Okay, why don’t you sit down?”

Frisk gently lowered herself to the ground and stretched out her leg, grimacing each time it moved.

“Okay, so, hold onto that stick, okay? This, um, this might ache a little, okay?”

Frisk nodded and shut her eyes and gripped tight her stick. Flowey pulled her pants leg back to her knee. It crunched and creased as the blood that touched it was beginning to dry. Frisk squeaked as Flowey popped her shoe off. “Sorry!” Flowey pulled off her sock and looked over her ankle and leg. “Okay, so, good news! Your leg’s not broken.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah. But your ankle is _very_ sprained, and you got a nasty cut here. So, just sit still for a little bit. I’m sure I can help you. Now, your ankle should, uh, be held above your heart, I think? I-I mean, it definitely should be held above your heart. I know what I’m doing. Do you have a cloth or something with you?”

Frisk nodded and pulled a large, ragged cloth from her pocket. “I-is this okay?”

“Perfect!” Flowey took the cloth away and started wrapping it around Frisk’s lower leg. “Now, what do you like to do?”

“What do I like to do?” Frisk echoed, her eyes shut tight. One of Flowey’s vines pushed up her leg to the correct height.

“Yeah! Like a hobby or fun way to spend time or something.”

“Um, well, I like reading,” Frisk admitted. “But I also really like bug catching.”

“Bug catching? That’s really cool! I do, too! Do you go by yourself or do you have any siblings that go with you?”

“Mostly myself,” Frisk admitteded, her voice rather quiet, now. “Mom and Dad are too busy to play and no one else likes to catch bugs with me-e!” Frisk yelped and tightened their grip on the stick.

“I’m just putting your ankle back in place!” Flowey reassured her. “The worst of it’s over. Does it feel any better?”

Frisk sniffled and nodded. The horrible ache had dimmed down quite a bit, but she really would be happy if it went away. “A little, yeah.”

“Great!” Flowey beamed and, after re-checking the cloth, pulled her pants leg down. “Okay, so, you can’t wear your shoe right now. We have to wait here for a few minutes, and then we can start walking. I would really like to have some ice, but there isn’t ice in here.”

“Okay.” Frisk lay down. “Are there other monsters?”

Flowey nodded seriously. “There are a lot of monsters out there, Frisk. I don’t want to scare you or anything, but you need to know that the monsters out there? They will kill you as soon as they get the chance.”

Frisk frowned. “But… but if you’re a monster, then there has to be other good monsters, right? You’re helping me, even though you didn’t need to.”

Flowey hesitated and looked at her ankle. “Y-yeah. Uh… Frisk.” He sighed. “No, not all monsters are like me. Out there, it’s kill or _be_ killed.”

Frisk shut her eyes. “That sounds awful.”

Flowey nodded. “Yeah. It really is. But, hey!” He smiled again. “Now that you’re here, things won’t be so lonely! We can be friends and we can help each other out!”

Frisk opened her eyes and tipped her head to look at Flowey. “Y-yeah! You’re a really nice monster, Flowey. We can definitely be good friends. After my ankle gets healed, we can go back to my house! We can go bug hunting and read some good books. Mom and Dad will be so impressed with you that we’ll all go to the movies together like a family! Do you like going to the movies?”

Flowey’s wide grin slowly fell. “Oh, Frisk, I…” He bit his lip and then smiled again. “Definitely. Yeah! I-I, uh… it’s been a while since I’ve seen a movie, and I don’t think I’ve ever been to a movie theater. I barely remember the ones I watched. Heh. So! What about your favorite movie?”

 _“Ugh.”_ The spirit grumbled not-so-quietly, _“Of every reason why I should wake up from death and it is to be put behind some dumb, naïve little child. …oh. Look at that. Maybe I can go back to sleep.”_

Frisk looked up at the spirit. “What do you mean?”

The spirit smiled wider. _“You are going to die, soon.”_

Flowey cocked his head, his own smile lost. “Frisk? Who are you tal–oh no.” Flowey’s head whipped around. Heavy footsteps, quiet due to distance, tapped the edge of their hearing. “Oh no, no, no, no! You’ve got to move. Come on! Up!” Flowey gently let her foot down.

Frisk grabbed her stick and pushed herself to her feet. “Wh-what? What’s happening?”

“She, _Toriel!_ You can’t be seen by her!” Flowey lowered his voice into a hiss. He gestured to the door on the other side of the room. “She’ll come through there. Just hide behind the doorway. Come on!” Flowey popped into the ground. He appeared some distance away, just past the doorway.

Frisk hobbled after him. The footsteps got louder.

Frisk ducked next to Flowey as best she could without using her ankle. They watched as an enormous creature walked straight through the doorway. Red and pink robes, tattered on the fringes, covered her large, white-furred body. Drooping ears fell from her head over her shoulders and tiny horns curled up from her head. No shoes dressed her enormous feet.

As the giant figure passed the threshold into the small tunnel, Flowey nodded to the doorway. Just as Frisk hobbled to the doorway, she heard a gasp.

“What is this?” a feminine voice, loud but rather smooth and soft, emanated from the room. “So much blood here… oh! An injured little human! It has to be.”

Flowey waved one of his vines violently toward the next room. Frisk wasted no time in hobbling into the deep purple room. A twin pair of large, rounded stairs rose from the ground and curled up to a platform. A purple brick wall interrupted by a massive door loomed over them. A pile of crunchy red leaves covered the ground between the stairs. A golden shimmer flickered in and out of existence above the leaves. Frisk tried to go to the light, but Flowey hissed, “Come on! Toriel will find us!”

Frisk nodded and carefully limped up the stairs, squeaking and stumbling as she struggled to pull herself up the large flight of stairs without letting her ankle touch the ground. As they got to the top, they heard the same voice say, “Well, there is no blood trail here, but it would only make sense… but why did I not see them? Hello, little one! Are you here? Do not be afraid! I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins! I can help you!”

Flowey shook his head vigorously.

Frisk nodded and made her way through the doorway… only to find she was in a much smaller room with a locked door at one end. Three rows of two buttons lay on the ground to the right with a lever on the wall before it. A sign stamped on the wall on the left of the door.

“Okay, this is a puzzle. The Underground is _full_ of them. There’s usually a clue nearby. You have to complete them to go from room to room.” Flowey looked over the puzzle. Vines slithered out of the ground and compressed the left and rightmost buttons.

Frisk hobbled forward and pulled the lever. _Clunk!_ The door beside them opened.

Frisk perked up. “We did it!”

“Yep!” Flowey popped into the ground and appeared in the hall. “Come on. We should be hurrying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flowerfell, because Underfell's canon holds Frisk Foster, good Chara, and snippy (but good-hearted) Flowey and Swapfell canon holds UF Frisk Foster, aloof Chara, and... Temmie.
> 
> There are three darknesses. One the better end is "Fallen Under," where the evil monsters are a little too nice for being evil. Then in the middle is "Where the Flowers Grow" where monsters are evil, but some have legitimately good intentions and lack of hope has twisted their morals. Then there is "Of Fruit and Trees," where everyone who was good is evil and those evil are good and the Monsters started the War from greed of human SOULs.
> 
> This is just going to be a series of one-shots as I'm working on THREE fan-novels. (What is the third, you say? It's a Gravity Falls novella!) I really wanted to write a literally _sociopathic_ Chara and terrible Asriel, but I love them both and so I can't make them evil in my other stories. Guess I'll just put them here! Also, scared Flowey and clingy Frisk are surprisingly fun to write.


End file.
